Revolutionary Party of Cobura
The Revolutionary Party of Cobura is a far-left Socialist political party in the Republic of Cobura. The party was originally known as the Socialist Workers Party until 2444, when party leader Erik von Witzland decided to change the party's image. History The party was formed in 2250 by a young student by the name of Ernst Faber. Disillusioned by the political situation in Cobura and the lack of a strong left-wing party, he and his friends created the Socialist Workers Party and stood in that years election. The party gained less than 17,000 votes in their first election outing. This was just the beginning however and by 2258 the party held considerable power and political clout - holding 94 seats in parliament. The period following saw success after success at the ballot box, as the party steadily gained in support. This time - 2273 to 2302 - was referred to as the 'Golden Era' of the party as they became the largest and most powerful party in Cobura. It was also the period of the Leftist-Liberal coalition with the United Liberal Party, where both parties were able to keep the conservative and fascist parties from power. The party was also able to institute many major reforms, including the free medical prescriptions, free health care and free education. By 2316 the party had fallen from grace. Voters, whilst satisfied with the reforms introduced by the Socialist Workers Party, seemingly needed a change, and the party's vote count halved. This was also the year when party leader Ernst Faber was allegedly murdered by the Coburan Police - an act which sent the party into a period underground and in hibernation. The party resurfaced again in 2441, now under the leadership of Erik von Witzland, a disciple of the former leader Ernst Faber. Standing in the elections in 2442 the party staged their comeback and achieved a stunning success, becoming the biggest party in the Representative Assembly. In 2444, the party announced it would now go by the name 'Revolutionary Party of Cobura' in order to distance itself from what it perceived as 'old-fashioned Socialism'. Since then, the party has achieved many successes at then ballet box, continuing it's run of being the biggest political party for decades. These successes were compounded in 2480 when the party won the Head of State election for the first time since the party's return. The party was a driving force in Coburan politics for several centuries, playing a decisive role in the Defence and Finance Ministries. Former Finance Minister Andrei Razakashvilli is also responsible for the creation of the Coburan National Statistics Office and former Defence Minister Omid Faqua designed and orchestrated the formations of the Coburan Armed Forces - many of which remain to this day. After the Dilganato Conflict the party left Cobura in 2608 for Deltaria, helping to form a revolutionary socialist government, before finally withdrawing from politics completely a few years later. The party returned to Cobura in 2763 and immediately won the election for Coburan President, and also gained a sizeable number of seats in the senate. Party Leaders Policies The party since its inception has combined both Socialist, Libertarian and Anarchist theories, culminating in a 'Libertarian Socialist' viewpoint. The party is anti-authoritarian, and looks to limit government interference in peoples personal lives. In the economy however, the party believes the government should regulate the market, nationalise key industries and provide support for the workers councils - believing worker-run businesses to be the future of the economy and society. Revolutionary Armed Forces of Cobura See also: Revolutionary Armed Forces of Cobura The Revolutionary Armed Forces of Cobura is a paramilitary offshoot of the Revolutionary Party of Cobura. Originally founded as the 'Orange Brigade' not long after the creation of the political party, they commit themselves to the defence and service of their communities. As well as providing help to the communities worst off, including drug addicts and the homeless, they also teach members of the community how to defend and protect themselves from a tyrannical government and police force. Category:Political parties in Cobura